


hostage

by cerqlean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, lots of comfort, someone needs to listen to him and i decided its going 2 be me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerqlean/pseuds/cerqlean
Summary: You reach up to kiss him desperately, squeezing your eyes shut as you press your lips to his. You can feel tears stinging at your eyes, slipping out slowly. “What happened?” You ask quickly, pulling back to pat him down. He looks bewildered, reaching down for you.  “Are you hurt? Are you okay? Your comm cut out and I—“ you choked off, pressing your lips together.





	hostage

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to billie eilish's "hostage" through this, hence the title
> 
> enjoy!!

 

You kissed Lance’s knuckles gently, looking up into his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Be safe,” you murmured, moving your hands up to cup his cheeks. You smiled hesitantly, pulling him down. He follows, and you kiss him chastely, pushing down tears. “I’ll kill you if you get hurt,” you threaten him shakily, forcing out a laugh. He smiles with you, his eyes crinkling. It takes your breath away.

“I love you,” he says holding your hands in his. He kisses you again before pulling away almost regretfully. He turns around to make his way to Veronica, who is waiting for him. You wave to her and she mouths, “don’t worry,” and you smile big at her and nod. You wave until they both leave the hangar, dust kicking up behind them as the car zooms off.

 

You, Shiro, and Coran are now monitoring the paladins on their way to their respective bases. The other four paladins had successfully reached the drop zones, but they were waiting on Lance. Shiro calls out for Lance but Lance is heard yelling, “Woah! Veronica, look out!” before the sound of shots and Lance’s shouting cuts out. Shiro looks at the screen with wide eyes, then back to you as he says, “Oh, no.”

The paladins scramble to call for Lance, but there’s no response, just the eerie silence of comms from Lance’s side. “Shiro,” you say desperately, feeling like you’re floating. You don’t feel like you’re _here_ , feel like you’re watching a movie. Shiro places a hand on your shoulder as he speaks with Coran urgently. Every second seems to drag on as Shiro and Coran work to try and get in contact with Lance. You feel useless, just clenching and unclenching your fists as you swallow around the lump in your throat.

 

There is a beep and Lance’s voice filters through as he calls, “Red lion, checking in!” There is an audible sigh of relief throughout the room as the tears finally spill over. You have never felt a stronger relief in your life than this, and you stumble out of the command room to give yourself a minute.

 

——

 

Later, when the Paladins return, you are already running towards the Red Lion before he can even disembark off the machine. “Lance!” You cry, barreling into his arms.

“(Y/N),” he says softly, taking off his helmet and hugging you back. You both stay like that for a while, with your face buried into his neck. “I wasn’t gone that long,” he jokes, smiling.

You reach up to kiss him desperately, squeezing your eyes shut as you press your lips to his. You can feel tears stinging at your eyes, slipping out slowly. “What happened?” You ask quickly, pulling back to pat him down. He looks bewildered, reaching down for you.“Are you hurt? Are you okay? Your comm cut out and I—“ you choked off, pressing your lips together.

“Baby, relax,” he says soothingly, wrapping his arms around you again. “I’m sorry. I’m not hurt. It’s okay. I’m okay.” You sob against his neck, clutching at him tightly. He lets you stay like that, stroking your hair.

 

——

 

You and Lance talk that night, legs tangled and room illuminated by the soft glow of the moon.

 

“That must have been so scary,” you whisper in the quiet of the room, turning onto your side to sling your arm over his bare chest and tuck your face into his shoulder. Your head rests on his bicep and his hand idly strokes your hair. He had just finished explaining what happened while the comms had cut out. He exhaled deeply.

 

“Yeah, it was,” he admits, voice shaking. You can see the beginning of tears forming in his eyes. “It was... confusing. I didn’t know why Red wasn’t coming. My shots didn’t affect the Galra cruiser.” He looks up at the ceiling, his face somber and his voice breaks. “I thought I was going to _die_.” Your thumb draws circles against his hip and you frown, though he can’t see. “The only thing I could think about was getting back to you and my family.” You lean up and press a gentle kiss to his jaw, moving up to his cheek, and then to the corner of his mouth. The salt of his tears lingers on your lips.

 

“I love you, Lance,” you murmur, biting your lips as you gaze into his eyes. Your thumb moves to wipe the tear tracks off his face. “You are the bravest man I know. You’ve gone through more than a lot of people and you still come out smiling and joking and laughing. You are so strong and... I love you so much. I wish I could show you or tell you how much but I can’t. It scares me sometimes. Thank you for talking to me about it.” You hear him take a deep breath.

 

“I love you so much, (Y/N),” he says, and you can hear the smile in his voice, see how his whole face lighting up like the sun, even through the tears. Your heart squeezes in your chest painfully. “God, I love you.”

 

——

 

Long after he sleeps, you stay staring at the ceiling. The both of you ended up spooning, your head tucked under his chin and his arm slung around you. He sleeps soundly behind you, snoring softly into your ear. It was so soothing, especially after today, to hear him, _feel_ him with you.

 

What if he died today?

 

A sob escapes your throat, your shoulders jerking forward. You quickly stilled, silencing yourself to see if Lance had woken up. He hadn’t. Taking a deep breath, you pulled away from under his arm, moving _very_ slowly in order to not wake him up. You tiptoed to the bathroom, fingers shaking as you shut the door behind you. With an exhale you sink down onto the floor against the cabinet of the sink, lip quivering. Hot, wet tears fall like raindrops from your eyes, and you can see your hands shaking violently through your blurry vision. You cry as quietly as you can, sprawled on the floor as thoughts of Lance, bleeding and dead and shot and murdered flash through your head. You take deep, gasping breaths to calm yourself down, tell yourself to _get a fucking hold of yourself you’re not the one who almost died—_

 

“(Y/N)?”

 

You gasped involuntarily, jerking your head around to see Lance in the doorway. He looks _so_ concerned, moving towards you slowly. “(Y/N)?” He repeats, crouching down next to you. “Baby, are you okay? What happened?” The question unleashes a fresh wave of tears as you hiccup uselessly, your eyes puffy and nose red. His arms wrap around you and he pulls you to his chest, the bare skin of his chest warm, the steady thud of his heart soothing. He cradles you, on the bathroom floor, as you cry into his shoulder. His presence manages to calm you down slowly as he rocks you and whispers sweet words to you.

 

“I’m sorry,” you gasp, and he hushes you, tells you it’s okay, don’t worry, we’ll get through this. He talks about how much he loves you and how he’s always there for you. It takes a while but you calm down, just taking deep, willowy breaths against his shoulder. Gently, he pulls you away from his, hands moving to hold yours. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asks softly, reassuringly.

 

“I just…” You pause, voice shaking. “The thought of you dying makes me _sick_ , and, you go out and you do these missions every single day and every time you do I never know if you’re coming back.” You search his face desperately, tears resurfacing. “I know it’s so selfish and you’re saving the whole entire universe and Earth, but it just makes me want to _throw up_. Every time we can’t get ahold of you, every time you go somewhere dangerous, it’s just so scary for me and I’m sorry because I know it must be ten times worse for you and…” Lance leans down and kisses you softly. His hair is still mussed and his eyes are lidded from sleep and the sight makes your body burn. You can’t believe he’s yours.

 

“(Y/N),” He starts, unsure. “I can’t… not pilot for Voltron.”

 

“I know!” You say hastily, covering his hand with yours. “I will never ask you to give up Voltron. It just makes me so nervous and I don’t know. It’s stupid. I just can’t—The thought of living without you scares me to death, Lance, I—I don’t think I can do that.” Your voice drops to a whisper as you stare at the tiled ground. The harsh white hurts your eyes but you ignore it, taking a deep breath.

 

“It means a lot to me that you care this much about me,” Lance says, smiling gently. “I love you so much. If it makes you feel any better, I try my hardest, every mission, to get back safe. The thought of coming home to you keeps me going, keeps me careful.”

 

You nod—this is the best you would get. This was his job, and it was bigger than you or him or anything. It was crucial.

 

“I know, I know.” You take a deep breath. You smile up at him. “I love you too. Sometimes it just... gets too much. For me,” you admit sheepishly, frowning.

 

His thumb grazes your jaw, and he closes his eyes for a minute. “I’m here for you. I promise I’ll be more careful.” You lean up to kiss him, sighing into it. The knot in your chest hasn’t gone, but it won’t. As long as Lance pilots for Voltron, he is in danger and you are in danger of losing him but that’s been the reality for years now. His fingers thread through your hair as he kisses you back, gentle and slow. He guides you back to the bed and wraps his arms around you, humming softly and grazing his fingers across your scalp. The soothing motion and his warmth lull you to sleep as you doze off again, lips against his neck.


End file.
